


How Dare He?

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Bubbles - Freeform, M/M, it's cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Dare He?

Mark was tired.  Very tired.  

He had been working with the grumps all day and was ready to go home and cuddle with his boyfriend. He wanted nothing more than to sit in bed and watch TV while sharing a bucket of ice cream. 

He knew Jack was having a hard day himself.  He had seen his little crash on Twitter and how his computer decided to “take a shit on itself” somehow.  He had been so busy that he hadn’t been able to text him himself to find out specifically what the problem was.

He heard nothing as he closed and locked the front door to their house behind him.  Jack was either recording or sleeping.  Neither suited Mark’s needs, so he decided to go interrupt whatever he was doing. 

He walked into the recording room to find the lights off and the room empty.  It looked as if Jack had fixed whatever problems he was having and decided to go take a nap. 

He poked his head into the bedroom to find that quiet and dark too.  

Tilting his head, he searched the house but found no Jack, only Chica curled up happily in her bed, snoozing away. 

What? Did he leave? Surely he would have told Mark if he had gone somewhere considering he doesn’t normally leave the house. 

He plopped down on their bed, pulled out his phone, and was in the middle of calling Jack when he heard a noise from the bathroom.  

It was Jack’s phone, he recognized the ringtone, along with Jack’s voice.  He heard a splash of water and a moan, “Ah, Mark.  Always calling at the worst of times.” 

Mark hung up and grinned. He stood from the bed and whipped his shirt off, his thoughts heading down an interesting path concerning what Jack could possibly be doing. 

He inched the door open, trying not to alert Jack to his presence so he could surprise him, but was shocked to his very core at the sight before him. 

How could he?

There were fucking bubbles everywhere. _Everywhere._ They were overflowing from the tub, on the floor, around the toilet, even on the sink.  He couldn’t even see Jack through them.  What the fuck happened? 

_Who was going to clean the shit up???_

He called out hesitantly, half afraid his boyfriend had been consumed in the sweet smelling fluff, “Jack?” 

A head popped out of the top of the bubbles surrounding the tub. “Perfect timing.  Get your clothes off and get your ass over here.”

Mark blinked, “Wow, Jack. Had a bad day?” 

Jack’s head disappeared, “Just get in the fucking bubble bath you ass.” 

Mark grinned and shed the rest of his clothes before stepping through the cloud of bubbles and finding Jack waiting for him in a bath of warm water. 

There were bubbles all over his face and hair and they only multiplied every time he tried to wipe them off. Mark laughed as he curled himself around Jack and leaned back against the tub, resting his head on the rim. 

He smiled happily as Jack wiggled until he could rub soap and bubbles across Mark’s chest, cleaning him. He took a deep breath and relaxed, allowing Jack to cover him in love, giggling kisses, and tickling bubbles.


End file.
